rapidcityfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandbox 1
Sith Rising: A Star Wars Fan Film (also known as Star Wars Legends: Chapter I – Sith Rising) is an upcoming American space-opera fan film based on the Star Wars ''franchise created by George Lucas and owned by The Walt Disney Company. Produced, written and directed by Brandon Waugh, it is intended to be the first installment in the Raydon Studios ''Star Wars Legends trilogy. It is being produced by Moonlight Pictures and will be distributed by Raydon Studios Motion Pictures. It stars fans of the franchise in roles originated from the prequel trilogy as well as newly created characters. Synopsis Ten years before the events of The Phantom Menace, a young street criminal named Sage Ozuar comes into possession of a Sith holocron and unknowningly attempts to sell it to Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn, who then informs the Jedi Council about the device and warns them of its dangers. Jedi Master Shaak Ti and her apprentice Ryn Omelia are dispatched to the Coruscant underworld in an attempt to acquire the device. When mind tricks prove uneffective, Ryn befriends Sage to get close to him and get him to open up about the device. Ryn convinces Sage to bring the holocron before the Jedi Council, and when he refuses to relinguish it he is accepted into the Jedi Order as a padawan learner under the tutelage of Jedi MasterYoda. As Ryn and Sage continue to train together, Shakk Ti searches the Jedi Archives for any information on the dark side devices but Yoda warns her about focusing too much energy on the dark side. After being bested in a sparring match, Sage gives the holocron to Ryn who gives it to her master to take before the Council. Senator Finis Valorum of the Lytton sector announced his support for the destruction of the holocron and revealed he would demand it should he win the upcoming election for Supreme Chancellor. However, the device mysteriously disappears that night and assassination threats are recevied by Valorum prompting him to reach out to the Jedi Council for protection. Yoda sends Ryn and Sage to protect the senator and investigate the threats. They discover that Sith Lord Darth Plagueis is behind the assassination attempt as the holocron belongs to him. Ryn and Sage engage the Sith Lord who flees as an unidentified hooded figure, Plagueis' apprentice, fights the two padawan learners instead. He too flees when Jedi Masters Shaak Ti and Yoda approach the room. Ryn and Sage are relieved of security detail and eventually Valorum wins the election without any attempt on his life. His promise to destroy the holocron is left unfulfilled though, as its disappearance continues to go unsolved. Unknown to anyone, Sage has stolen the device back and is attempting to use it when a deep voice startles him: "You need to use the dark side to activiate it." Cast *Brandon Waugh as Sage Ozuar *Rebecca Harper as Jedi Padawan Ryn Omelia *Sam Harper as Senator Omelia *TBA as Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas *TBA as Jedi Master Shaak Ti *TBA as Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn *TBA as Darth Plageuis *TBA as Sheev Palpatine / Darth Sidious imageedit_109_7465509566.png imageedit_111_9722540090.png imageedit_113_3112422072.png imageedit_115_5381584868.png imageedit_117_9119412954.png imageedit_119_9131992507.png imageedit_121_3691830669.png imageedit_122_9809293690.png imageedit_127_3531777016.png imageedit_129_2434181030.png imageedit_131_4210341573.png